


Kitty Surprise

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Kitty - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien gets a surprise from Marinette and it's cute and fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Surprise

Marinette was standing in her boyfriend's kitchen by the table with a bright green box on it and her smartphone turned to her.  
"Hi everyone, I am standing here in my boyfriend, Adrien's kitchen and I have a huge surprise for him. For those of you who don't know, Adrien loves cats; it's crazy cat lady level of obsession. And, he used to have a black cat named Plagg; don't ask, weird name I know. He loved that cat so much despite him being a devil at times, but he had a lot of good memories and unfortunately Adrien had to give Plagg up for reasons I can't really get into right now." Reasons as he had to give up his Miraculous for the next Chosen one. "So, he's been grieving the loss and I figured now would be a good time to bring in a new cat. I have looked at all kinds of shelters and adoption sites to find the perfect black cat and I did." She turned the camera to the green box and opened it to reveal a black kitten with green eyes. "I was extremely lucky to find a solid black cat with green eyes, just like Plagg. So, Adrien will be home from classes soon and I can't wait!"  
An hour later, Marinette got a message that Adrien was on his way home and she told him she was already at his place. She heard him opening the door and quickly got her smartphone camera ready.  
"Mari! I'm home," he called from the living room.  
"I'm in the kitchen," she yelled back.  
Adrien walked into the kitchen and noticed the box and his girlfriend with her phone.  
"What's going on?"  
"I have a surprise for you."  
"Why are you filming it?"  
"To see your reaction."  
Adrien shook his head and opened the box. When he saw what was in it, he stopped. Marinette giggled a little. Adrien jerked his head toward her, eyes wide in surprise.  
"You...you..."  
"I picked him up today."  
"How...where?"  
"Found a nice lady thirty miles away who had a cat just give birth and she heard of my search and called me. Had to wait till they were weaned before I could get him."  
"So he's mine," he asked looking back at the kitten.  
"He's yours."  
Adrien lost it. He covered his mouth with one hand and used the other to grab a chair to steady himself. The noises he made were a mixture of sobs and laughter.  
"Oh, don't cry! You're gonna make me cry!"  
Marinette was trying to keep it together but it was hard seeing her blonde goofy boyfriend break down like he did at the sight of the kitten. A kitten that looked so much like Plagg. She knew he missed the kwami and felt he could use a new friend to help fill the void.  
"Can-can I h-hold it?"  
"Of course silly!"  
Adrien wasted no time in picking up the black ball of fur. He held it to his chest and tried to keep himself together.  
"Did you see his collar," Marinette asked.  
Adrien moved the kitten away from his chest to see a bright green collar and something else.  
"You gave him a bell?!"  
"Thought you'd like that."  
Adrien, while still crying and still holding the kitten, hugged his girlfriend hard.  
"Th-thank you s-so m-much! I love him!"  
"You're welcome, Kitty. I'm glad you do." He let go but stayed close by. "What shall we name him?"  
"I don't know *sniff*, but maybe just Noir. There's only one Plagg and," Adrien choked out.  
"That's sounds like a great name," smiled Marinette. "Are you happy?"  
"Very, very much so," Adrien smiled. "I love you Mari!"  
"I love you, too Adrien."  
The two of them embraced again after Marinette put her phone down while Adrien continued to hold the kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this would be a cute one. And you could see Mari doing this for Adrien whenever Plagg has to move on to a new Chosen.


End file.
